Aircraft interiors typically comprise doors and panels that are movably coupled to and cooperate with other neighboring structures. For example, some aircraft interiors include side ledges near walls and/or passenger seats. Such side ledges can include nested panels that are hinged and movable between open and closed positions to provide access to storage components within such side ledges. Since such hinged panel may form part of the side ledge surface together with one or more other fixed or movable panels, the hinged panel must be carefully installed so that the hinged panel is substantially aligned with any neighboring panel(s) so that the hinged panel and the neighboring panel, together can define a relatively even side ledge surface. The installation of such hinged panel can be affected by dimensional variations between components and can, in some cases, require re-work which can be time consuming and/or expensive.
Improvement is therefore desirable.